Atlantica Part 2
Story Ursula: Ah-hahahahaha! Ariel: But you promised! They are in the throne room, Ursula wielding the trident. Ariel is with King Triton, who is injured. Ursula: Yes, I suppose I did promise. And I will send you to another world, the world of the Heartless! (The trident sparks with energy.) Walkatrout: Ariel, move! Ariel is shocked, as Walkatrout flurries in, Ursula firing an energy blast. The energy blast hits Walkatrout, who glows yellow and green, reverting. John: Whew! Finally! I was afraid I’d be stuck in that form forever. Ariel: John! You’re alive! Ursula: Hm. Insolent little pest. I’ll handle you later. (Ursula disappears into a cloud of ink.) Ariel: John, how did you survive? John: I tried to use mana, but it merged with the trident’s energy. It transformed me into that little guy. Ariel: Is it true? Are you and Kairi really from another world? John: (Looking ashamed) Yeah. Sorry for not telling you. I’m going after the sea witch. Triton: You are no match for her. John: You’d be surprised. Ariel, help me get him to his chair. (The two grab him by the arms, dragging him over to it, putting it down.) Ariel: I’m going with you. John: I hope so. I don’t know my way around here as well. (Turns to Triton.) I’ll keep your daughter safe, sir. End Scene Kairi is swimming through a dark cavern, filled with shriveled up creatures at the bottom of the cave floor. She swims to a cavern, which has a cauldron in it. Kairi: This must be someone’s grotto. Like Ariel’s. (An ink cloud appears, as Ursula comes out of it.) Ursula: Hahaha! I’ve done it! Flotsam! Jetsam! My babies! (Flotsam and Jetsam come out of holes in the wall, rubbing up to her.) I’ve done it! I’ve taken the trident for myself! I will now rule the seas! Kairi: Not if I have any to say about it. (Ursula turns, as Kairi swims in.) You sent your eels to separate me from Ariel. Ursula: Oh, you are oh so bright. And now, I won’t let you live! Flotsam! Jetsam! Devour her! Flotsam and Jetsam swim forward, as Kairi turns into Jetray, dashing through and dodging. Jetray fires neuroshocks, hitting and stunning Flotsam and Jetsam. She then rams the two of them, knocking them to the cavern floor. Ursula fire an energy blast at her, which Jetray dodges with ease, blasting Ursula with neuroshocks. Ursula takes no damage, as she laughs at her. Jetray goes to tackle Ursula, when Flotsam and Jetsam ram her, biting into her wings. Jetray: OW! Let go! Ursula: Good job, my babies! Now, hold her still. Ursula charges the trident, as Jetray turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm’s skull opens, releasing lightning that grabs Flotsam and Jetsam, throwing them forward. The two are hit and vaporized by the energy blast. Ursula: NO! MY BABIES! (Ursula fires another energy blast, and Brainstorm raises a force field, protecting her.) Brainstorm: Sorry to disappoint you, you overbearing sea hag. But you can’t even postulate on what that trident could really do. Ursula: And what would that be? Brainstorm: Why, with it, you could infuse yourself with unlimited power. Ursula: Hm. Perhaps I have been thinking too small. (Ursula disappears into an ink cloud.) Brainstorm: Oops. I think I gave her an evil idea. (Brainstorm reverts.) Kairi: I’ve got to find John before that woman does something crazy. End Scene Kairi swims out to an area with a sunken ship, where she runs into John and Ariel. Kairi: You’re alright! John: You sound surprised. Surely you’d know by now I won’t die that easy. Kairi: Some sea hag has the trident. John: Yeah. We're tracking her now. The three swim to a large open area, where Ursula was, infused with energy from the trident. Ursula: I rule the seas! Ursula grows to a colossal size, easily as big as Way Big. John looks up, sighing. Kairi: You’re right. It is always something big. Energy shots rain down on them, as John forms a mana shield, protecting them. Kairi summons Oathkeeper, and swims around it, towards Ursula’s head. Ariel swims around to the other side of Ursula, heading for the trident. Ursula: Get ready for this! (Ursula swings the trident, energy waves knocking the two away. Ripjaws swims up at a blinding speed, as he bites into her ear.) Agh! You dare bite me?! Ripjaws: Don’t flatter yourself. You taste horrible. (Ursula raises the trident over her head, as her body is enveloped in energy.) Oh man. (The energy erupts, catching John, him reverting and sinking.) Ursula: Hahaha! That’ll teach you! Kairi turns into Big Chill, and freezes the water, catching and freezing Ursula. She breaks free, and fires energy blasts at Big Chill, who phases through and dodges. John recovers, and he swings his arms, forming water hands, grabbing Ursula. Ursula: Ugh! Let go of me! John: Not a chance! Ariel spirals, and rams Ursula’s hand, causing her to drop the trident. She touches it, and the trident shrinks down to her size. Ursula shrinks down as well, still trapped in John’s water hands. Ariel is struggling with the weight, when she accidentally fires an energy blast, which hits Ursula, destroying her. Ariel: (Gasps) No! It was an accident! John: It’s alright. It had to be done. Come on. Let’s get the trident back to the king. End Scene They are back in the palace, where Ariel gives the trident back to Triton. Ariel: Daddy, I’m sorry. This is all my fault. Triton: It’s alright Ariel. (He hugs Ariel) Just as long as you are safe. (He stares at John and Kairi.) I thank you two for retrieving the trident back. However, I maintain my position on how you Keyblade wielders only bring destruction. I would ask you two to leave my kingdom now. Ariel: Daddy! John: It’s alright. We understand. Come on, Kairi. (John swims off.) Kairi: Okay. Take care, Ariel. (Kairi swims after John.) Ariel: (Upset) Yeah. You too. Voice: Aw. But we were just getting started. Everyone stops, looking for the source of the voice. A pair of eyes open, as a water arm slams into Triton, sending him flying and the force knocking Ariel to the ground. Kairi swims towards Ariel, as John swims at the eyes, summoning Rustic. The water grabs the trident, forming a golden aura around Chaos Reign. He swings the trident, parrying John’s sword strike. John: Demyx?! (John pushes Chaos Reign away, who reverts. Demyx floats with a golden aura, having no problems breathing.) Demyx: What are the chances that you go to a world where I’m actually stronger than you? I mean, I figured that they sent the wrong guy for the job, but once I learned it was a water world, well. I was like, “They chose the right guy for a change!” John: They must be desperate to send you. How many of you are left? 3? 4? Demyx: 5. I realized something about that form I just used. It absorbs magic, and that is the source of its ultimate transformation. And this thing. (He swings the trident around.) Well, this thing is loaded with magic. John: Oh. I don’t like where this is going. Demyx turns into Chaos Reign, as he forms around the trident, disappearing. Kairi and Ariel swim up to join John. Kairi: Where’d he go? (John’s eyes glow, then return to normal.) John: He’s on the surface. Ariel: If he’s up there, he could destroy the surface world. John: You guys head towards that open area where we fought Ursula. It’s a place we can contain him. Ariel: What are you going to do? John: I’ll lead him there. (John swims up to the surface.) End Scene Perfect Chaos Reign forms on the surface, glowing with a gold aura. He roars, as he fires a beam of golden mana from his mouth to the sky, parting clouds in the sky. Chaos Reign: Oh yeah! So much power! Now I know what Marluxia was talking about. (John jumps out of the water, transforming into Grey Meteor.) Grey Meteor: Huh. Been a while since I’ve turned into this guy. Chaos Reign: There you are! After I take you out, I think I’ll flood this whole world. Chaos Reign fires a gold mana beam, which Grey Meteor punches through, flying up and punches Chaos Reign, the water falling from the hit spots, though it reforms instantly. Grey Meteor uses laser vision, a waterfall of water coming off. Chaos Reign fires a water blast from his body, pushing Grey Meteor away. Grey Meteor flies up, using his freeze breath, freezing part of his body. The gold energy melts the ice, as Grey Meteor starts floating backwards. Chaos Reign: You can’t escape me! Chaos Reign extends water tentacles from the ocean, Grey Meteor dodging and blasting them with his laser vision. Grey Meteor freezes water tentacles, then stops, hovering above the water. He is enwrapped in water, as Chaos Reign’s head looms over him. Chaos Reign: Ready to surrender? Grey Meteor: Nope. Got you right where I want you. Grey Meteor breaks free, and flies at Chaos Reign’s head. Chaos Reign fires a gold mana blast, hitting Grey Meteor and slamming him into the ocean. Grey Meteor falls several meters down, Kairi and Ariel nearby. He groans, as he reverts. John: Ow. I wish there was an easier way to bring him down here. Kairi: Why not use the gravity alien? John: He can’t breathe down here. Chaos Reign sinks down, his gold aura revealing his form. He roars, as several whirlpools form, flying at the heroes. John swings his arms, dispersing the whirlpools. Chaos Reign fires a gold mana blast, as Kairi turns into Granodite, firing a mana blast to counter it, weakening it enough to stop it. Ariel swims forward, searching frantically. Ariel: Where is the trident? (Chaos Reign’s eye follows Ariel, as a stream of bubbles form, ramming her and pushing her back.) John turns into Ripjaws, as he starts to spiral, forming a giant water drill, which rams into Chaos Reign. Chaos Reign grabs it with water claws, forcing the water drill back. Ripjaws: Kairi! Get the trident now! It’s in his head! Granodite swims forward, forming a mana spear in front of her. She rams Chaos Reign’s head, and comes out with the trident. Chaos Reign loses his power, and reverts, Demyx flailing in the water, swimming up to the surface for air. Granodite: Game over. (Granodite points the trident at him, and fires an energy blast. Demyx is hit, and his body starts to sink, breaking away into darkness, completely fading away.) Ripjaws: Harsh. Nicely done though. Granodite: Thanks. Now, let’s return this. Again. End Scene Triton: You two have my eternal gratitude for retrieving the trident for me. The group is back at the palace, Triton wielding the trident. John: Thank you. Now, as promised, we shall leave. Triton: So soon? Perhaps you would be willing to stick around for a feast. My daughter Ariel will sing for you guys as a token of our gratitude. Kairi: Ariel, you can sing? Ariel: Uh-huh. And I’m kind of good at it too. Kairi: In that case, we’d love to attend. (Then, her pocket starts glowing, as she pulls out the Star Shard.) Oh, great timing! Triton: What is that? John: Our ride out of here. Ariel: You really have to go? Kairi: Yeah, we do. I’m so sorry. Next time, we’ll hear you sing. John: Surprised you’re upset to be leaving. You were quite objective about your appearance here. Kairi: I will be very happy to have a full set of clothes again, thank you very much. The light envelops John and Kairi, as the orb of light flies up. It breaks through the surface, and flies through the sky. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Ariel *King Triton Villains *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Demyx (death) Aliens By John *Walkatrout *Ripjaws (x2) *Grey Meteor By Kairi *Jetray *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Granodite By Demyx *Chaos Reign (x2) (second time uses Perfect form) Trivia *Kairi gave Ursula the idea to turn into a giant. *Demyx appears, using the trident to fuel Chaos Reign. *With Demyx's death, there are only 4 members left in the Organization. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga